Όταν ο ήλιος πηγαίνει κάτω
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: A collection of quick one shots made by yours truly! Flames will cook my pinoy barbeque! Please review! Changed the title... Oh yea, turns out I've only got one Percabeth fic so far! Haha! If the title is not exact... Sorry maybe translator doesn't work!
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOO! How is everyone these days? Im so sorry I havent been on in such a long time! Its because of stupid Junior High! Meh whatever! I did however, make first cuts for Sr. Volleyball. Didnt make the actual team, but it is a step higher than most people! Its okay though, I have Jr. tryouts on Thursday and I will hopefully make that!

So, here is a story filled with random one-shots about... anything I guess! It could be sad one day, happy the other, filled with love the next, and humourous following! Here is the first taste of a quick one shot made especially by yours truly just for you!

AzianDemigod16

* * *

><p>Annabeth always thought she was wise.<p>

She was a daughter of Athena, wasn't she? Children of Athena were always supposed to be the ones who thought of answers fast than you could say "book".

I guess that wasn't true after all.

Annabeth wasn't actually totally wise.

Instead, she allowed herself to be a bit careless this one time. It was however the best feeling ever a girl can feel, right?

Well, at least that's what she heard from those crazy Aphrodite kids.

This feeling however, it is the worst thing that could happen to any girl at all. It's filled with regret, worry, disappointment, uncertainty, being afraid, and so much more than that.

We all know Annabeth is such a wise girl. I guess not this time.

With all these bad feelings though, comes a bright side.

A feeling where you always know that he'll be there for you.

The feeling that when a day goes wrong, that guy will walk up to you, lock your gaze with those sweet sea green eyes, take you into a deep embrace and assure you that there are worse things out there.

And it sucks.

But, she loves this feeling.

"Annabeth loves being in love."

* * *

><p>Well there you are, an epic fail. :( Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and if you have any ideas, concerns, or spotted any mistakes please PM or include that in your review. Thanks to everyone who hasn't bailed out on me. :) Oh and, incase you havent noticed, My birthday is on Oct. 16! This sunday... Just to let you know... Not implying anything... ;)<p>

Peace and Tons of blue Demigod love- AzianDemigod16!

P.S: OMG WHO READ THE SoN? ISNT IT AMAZING? I hate the ending, whatever. I just have to pray that my friend who borrowed it doesn't destroy my book. Oh and *SPOILER ALERT!* When Nico came I was like "WTF! WHY DIDNT YOU HELP POOR PERCY?" And when Leo was Sammy! O-M-FRICKEN-G! :D Sorry had to let it out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are with the second chapter! YAY! ... It was mah birthday yesterday (October 16) Just saying...

I got a keyboard for my IPad and Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck perfume! :)

Anyways, here is the second one shot! THALICO! FTW!

I own nothing except the idea of the Free-Verse...

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>She never thought she would<p>

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

Again

(Guess not)

She thought he'd be the

_**ONE**_

(Never mind that)

His _BLONDE_ hair

_B.L.U.E_ eyes.

He seemed

P/e/r/f/e/c/t

She was **wrong**

He **BeTrAyEd **them

He sided with the E.N.E.M.Y

He _**was**_the enemy

She joined the **"H'U'N'T"** because of that,

Blonde hair, blue eyed boy

She thought it was for the best

It was for a little while

Until he _died_

Then she met _HIM_

_He _was different from the rest

A son of **Hades**

Always away from everyone else

_Isolated_ himself

Blended with the _**S-H-A-D-O-W-S**_

She always observed from _far A`W`A`Y._

As he grew

O

L

D

E

R

She remained fifteen

She couldn't help but S\T/A\R\E

She was just (D) (R) (A) (W) (N) to him

"Nico," She breathed

"Thalia"

And she _fell_

_**A**_

_**G**_

_**A**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

* * *

><p>There... FAIL I know right? Eh whatever... Ill write a better one next time!<p>

Review, Subscribe, favourite... WHO CARES JUST DO SOMETHING! More reviews means faster updates! :D

-AzianDemigod16! And wish me luck for my Volleyball chances for Junior team!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! AzianDemigod16 here! How're you guys doing? Good? sweet... I MADE THE JR VOLLEYBALL TEAM! :D

Anyways, here's a new chapter based on... TRATIE! YAY! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Travis whisper-screamed from the seat behind Katie.<p>

Katie sighed. She did not want to see Travis' "wonderful" scab museum.

"Katie!" 'Sigh'

"Gardner!" _'Contain yourself Katie!'_

"KATIE GARDER!"

Katie spun in her seat at the camp fire and glared at the smiling face of Travis Stoll. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"That new chick is staring at me." Travis grimaced.

Katie looked to where Travis was pointing. "You mean Daphne?"

"Yeah, it's really freaky."

"Oh okay." Katie turned back around. Travis grunted in complaint and poked Katie's neck.

"Travis!" Katie whispered. Another poke...

"Stoll..."

"Gardner..." Travis mocked.

Katie turned in her seat again and glared at Travis. "What?"

"I think I'm gonna go tell her to stop staring." Travis leaned down and whispered in her ear sending chills going down her spine.

"Ok?" Katie returned her attention to the story going on at the front of the camp fire.

"Okay," Travis said from behind.

Katie smiled and continued to listen to the story about Jason and the Argonauts.

"Katie," _GAHHHHHH!_

"Yes Travis?" She smiled sickly sweet at Travis.

"Can you go tell her?" He grinned sheepishly at Katie.

Katie grunted. "Fine." She turned back to the Apollo child telling a new story about Pan.

"What are you waiting for Gardner?"

"For the story to end." Katie smirked as she heard Travis' cry of despair.

*Line Break*

The campers piled out of the amphitheatre heading to their cabins. Travis ran up to Katie and grabbed her steering her to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Talk to her!" Travis pleaded.

"Fine!" Katie marched over to the pale Romanian daughter of Aphrodite. Travis watched her slim body as she reasoned with the brunette.

"Hey Daphne!" Katie smiled.

Daphne turned around and looked at Katie with a disgusted look. The daughter of Demeter tried so hard not to smack that cake face upside the head.

"Gardner." Daphne sneered.

Katie's usual bright face darkened. "Look, _Daphne_, I don't want to say this but I suppose it's necessary." Katie hissed pushing Daphne to a nearby tree. "I know you have the "hots" for Travis Stoll over there,"

Daphne's face glimmered with shock. Katie smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Just listen, Travis Stoll is totally off limits. Get it? Got it? Good." And with that Katie stormed away. Suddenly a pale arm grabbed at her.

"What makes you think that you own Travis, huh?" Daphne taunted

"Oh, you know why?" Katie turned back to Daphne and glared at her. "'Cause he's _mine._" Katie voice had so much power that Daphne's face immediately changed to surprise and panic. "Thought so," Katie murmured.

Katie made her way back to a confused looking Travis and grinned. "All done." She smirked.

"What happened?" Travis asked as Katie made her way over to the Demeter cabin.

"Nothing just 'warned' her." Katie smiled.

"Warned her about what?" Travis stood outside her door.

"Nothing... Goodnight Travis." Katie winked and shut the door leaving a stunned Travis.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Please give your thoughts! I really like reviews... Sadly, I havent got many reviews for this story unlike my other ones. Just simple messages like "Good job! Update soon!" Will be perfectly fine! :)<p>

Anyways, Im thinking ill end this at about 10-15 chapters? That should be good eh?

Review and I'll update!

AzianDemigod16!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... this is so short... wah! I HAZ WRITERS BLOCK!

ANYWAYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT! ILL MAKE SOMETHING LONGER SOON!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA!\

ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN! I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGED MAN!

* * *

><p>Nico lay in his cot for what seemed like hours. Winter rolled along quickly through Camp Half Blood, so he could hear all the bells and singing outside as the campers got ready for Christmas. Many tried persuading Nico to come join, yet no one succeeded. People eventually stopped trying.<p>

No one exactly knew why he wouldn't budge. Its Christmas after all! People usually became surprisingly more cheery at this certain holiday, even Clarisse over there. People were prancing around hanging mistletoes and garland across the camp, all except for Nico. People just thought he was too depressed to do anything. He was a son of Hades anyways right?

The real reason however was the fact that Nico would never get his wish this year. Or the next year, or the one after that. While everyone had someone to kiss under that mistletoe, Nico had no one. Sure some girls were fainting whenever he sulked by, yet the only girl he ever wanted would never do that. That girl, would punch him in the gut If he ever tried stealing a smooch from her frosty pink lips. And that girl is violent, which is exactly why Nico loved her.

So, that Christmas wish of Nico, would just happen to be an immortal hunter by the name of Thalia Grace.

* * *

><p>Fail... :D<p>

Review! And wait for the next update! :D

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Thalia!\

-AzianDemigod16


End file.
